just_dance_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
A Nightmare on Just Dance City 4: The Dream Master
A Nightmare on Just Dance City 4: The Dream Master is a movie, based on A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master. NOTE: It is rated R due to Intense Violence, Gore, and Blood Characters *JDM Nightclub (Main Protagonist) (Dan Petronijevic) *JDM Techno (Secondary Protagonist) (Peter Oldring) *Youth (Ian Ziering) *Kool Kontact (Ian Ziering (P1) & Tara Strong (P2)) *What Is Love (Brian Froud) *JDM Ballet (Hynden Walch) *JDM Hip Hop (Sam Riegel) *Toxic (Emilie-Claire Barlow) *JDM Flamenco (DJ Rick Adams) *I'm An Albatraoz (Stephanie Anne Mills) *JDM Twerk (Ian Ziering) **Freddy Krueger (Main Antagonist) (Robert Englund) Plot Since the events of the previous film, JDM Nightclub, JDM Techno, and Youth have been released from Westin Hills and are living lives as normal teenagers. However, JDM Nightclub believes Freddy is coming back and summons Youth and JDM Techno into his dreams; they warn him that dreaming of Freddy might cause his return. The next day, JDM Nightclub meets up with his bffs, martial arts enthusiasts Kool Kontact, and their friends: What Is Love; JDM Ballet, an asthmatic genius; and JDM Hip Hop, a tough boy who doesn't like bugs. That night, JDM Nightclub stays awake to keep from dreaming, but JDM Techno falls asleep and awakens in a junkyard, where Freddy is accidentally resurrected. JDM Techno tries to fight off Freddy, but Freddy kills him. He then tricks Youth into thinking a model is swimming in his waterbed before attacking him. At school, JDM Nightclub panics when he notices Youth and JDM Techno are missing and is knocked out. He is nearly attacked by Freddy when Toxic wakes him up. He later tells JDM Flamenco, I'm An Albatraoz, and I'm An Albatraoz's crush JDM Twerk about Freddy. At dinner, JDM Nightclub notices his father had slipped his sleeping pills, and he falls asleep. In his dream, Freddy overcomes JDM Nightclub's attempts to repel him and forces him back to his home. Being the last of the Just Dance City children, Freddy goads JDM Nightclub into calling on one of his friends, so that his fun can begin anew. He calls I'm An Albatraoz into his dream, and Freddy kills JDM Nightclub by throwing him into his boiler. Waking up and sensing something wrong, I'm An Albatraoz takes JDM Flamenco to JDM Nightclub's house, only to see him burning to death in his bedroom. Later, I'm An Albatraoz falls asleep during class and inadvertently brings JDM Ballet into her dream. Freddy kills JDM Ballet and makes it look like an asthma attack. JDM Flamenco starts to believe I'm An Albatraoz, but the following day, he has a dream and is killed. With each death, I'm An Albatraoz begins to change, gaining the abilities and personalities of her lost friends. She plans with JDM Hip Hop and JDM Twerk to fight and kill Freddy together, but when her father keeps her in, I'm An Albatraoz falls asleep. Through her, Freddy selects and stalks JDM Hip Hop, transforming him into a cockroach and crushing him in a roach motel. Using JDM Hip Hop's temper, I'm An Albatraoz tries to ram Freddy but collides with a tree in reality. As JDM Twerk is rushed into surgery, I'm An Albatraoz returns home and readies herself to join him and face Freddy. I'm An Albatraoz rescues JDM Twerk, and the two find themselves in an old church in their dream. JDM Twerk's injuries in the dream prompt his surgeons to wake him up, leaving I'm An Albatraoz alone to face Freddy. He has the upper hand due to his experience, but she uses her friends' dream powers against him. When he is about to be victorious, she remembers a nursery rhyme called "The Dream Master" and forces Freddy to face his own reflection, causing the souls within him to revolt. The strain tears Freddy apart, releasing all of I'm An Albatraoz's friends' spirits and leaving him a hollow husk. Months later, JDM Twerk and I'm An Albatraoz have begun dating, and as they approach a fountain, JDM Twerk tosses a coin in. For a moment, I'm An Albatraoz sees Freddy's reflection in the water, but she ignores it. JDM Twerk asks her what she wished for, but I'm An Albatraoz is too shy to tell him. Category:Movies Category:A Nightmare on Just Dance City